The First Glader
by Girl in the Maze
Summary: A girl is the first glader. She dosent remember anything, not even her name. She is alone, trapped behind looming walls. They close every night, protecting her from the monsters within. Each month a boy arrives and these boys name her Bobby. She is their leader. The boy she has always known gets trapped in the Maze. Something is in store for her. Everything is about to change.
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge**_

 **A/N- please leave a good review, this is my first story, hope you like it!**

I woke up to cold metal pressed against my face. The whole metal room shuttered as it moved upwards. Fear struck me.

 _Where am I?_ I wondered as I sat up, breathing in the dusty air.

I cried out in terror as the whole room jerked. I was slammed into the cool metal wall. I slowly made my way to the corner of the metal room. I curled up in a ball in pure terror. Sweat beaded on my hands and forehead despite the cool air around me.

 _My name!_ I thought _I can't remember my name!_

In fact I couldn't remember anything about my past life as I sat, huddled in the ball. I could remember birds singing as I walked through a forest, a full moon, the oceans waves slapping against rocks. But I couldn't remember a single place or time I saw these things. I couldn't recall any people I knew either. Like my parents, friends, or even strangers.

All of a sudden the metal room lurched to a stop. I slowly stood up, my legs trembling in fright. I moved along the wall, feeling the cool metal on my hands as I searched for a way out.

"Hello?" I called out, my terrified voice echoed around me in the dark chamber

I couldn't see a thing in this pitch black. My eyes never adjusted to this darkness and I hated it.

"Is anyone there?" I continued to call out for help but no one answered me.

"Please help me!" I cried out, getting even more frightened and confused. Suddenly, a clank sounded from above. I looked up to see that a white line had appeared, shedding light into the box-like room.

The light expanded as a metal grating sound filled the air. The bright light stabbed my eyes so I had to look down and squint as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. I heard no sound. No voices, no laughter, no greetings. I was consumed by confusion, curiosity, and terror. My eyes adjusted to the bright, blinding light a couple minutes later.

I looked up, no one was there, not a single person.

"Hello?" I asked, searching above me for a face but all I could see was the blue, cloudless sky. No answer.

I looked around at my surroundings. There were boxes and I was in a big silver cage.

 _I need to get out of here_ I told myself.

I climbed up the tower of boxes, making my way to the top. I hauled myself over the edge of the box and found myself sitting on grass. I stood up, my legs started trembling and my mouth gaping when I saw what lay around me.

I was standing on a wide stretch of grass, about several times the size of a football field. In one corner of the field there was a huge groove of trees. But the most astonishing thing was what surrounded the field.

Big, grey walls, hundreds of feet tall, covered with ivy stood around the field. It made a perfect square around the field and each side was split right in the middle. From what I could see it lead to passages and corridor beyond the big walls.

My heart started to speed up, out of fright.

"Somebody please help me!" I screamed, looking for help. I listened. Again, no answer.

I started running. I ran through the field and through the forest calling for help.

"Is somebody here?! Please! Somebody please help!" I screamed over, and over. No one answered me, no one came to help me, I saw no one as I ran.

I finally stopped, in the middle of the forest, I collapsed to my knees sobbing into my hands.

Tears stung my eyes as I told myself to be strong, stop crying, and pull it together.

 _What if I'm the last person in the world?_ I wondered as I stood up, still trying to get myself to stop crying.

I slowly walked myself back over to the box I had came from. When I reached it I had finally successfully stopped myself from crying. The box I had come up in sat right in the middle of the field.

I glanced over at where one of the walls split. The passage was dark and gloomy. Curiosity pricked me as I walked over to it.

I peered in to the dark and eiry passage when I reached it. The big stone walls loomed over me, creating shadows over me which reached out to grab me.

BOOM! The thunderous sound threw me to the ground. A crunching, grinding sound filled the air as I looked up to see the walls were closing.

 _They were closing!_

The gaps that were in the walls were closing! My only way out of this place was leaving!

 _I will not be stuck in this place!_ I told myself.

I ran through the closing walls, about to crush me. But at the last second I squeezed myself through, collapsing onto the stone ground in front of me.

Behind me, the doors closed,the same thunderous boom sounding through the air, preventing me from ever going back.


	2. The Glade

_**Chapter 1- The Glade**_

Sorrow still gripped at me as I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at my hands. Nick, my best friend had only died a few weeks ago. The image of him running full speed towards me as the doors closed was burned in to my mind. His screams of terror still echo through my head. But I didn't help him. It's all my fault.

I sighed as the Greenie alarm blared through the air, echoing around the glade. I was the leader around here so I had to keep moving forward and lead no matter how bad things get for me. A knock sounded from my door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Newt" the boy answered. I was so glad it was Newt, he's my best friend, next to Nick. He sticks by my side and is always there to comfort me when the pain gets to bad. But I guess Newt is my best friend now...now that Nick is gone...

"I'm coming" I responded, the Greenie alarm still bouncing around the air. I headed over to the door and opened it up. There stood Newt, leaning against the door frame, his long dirty-blonde hair was a mess, sticking out everywhere.

"Your hair looks like a slintheaded shank did it." I told him.

"Wow,thanks!" He exclaimed sarcastically "Anyways, are you coming to see this bloody greenie?"

"Sure, whatever" I responded

"Then let's go" he told me, walking to the front of the homestead, his limp showing more than usual. I followed. When I got outside I breathed in the fresh air. For some reason, nature always seems to calm me. All the boys were gathered around the box, awaiting the new Greenies arrival. When me and Newt got over there Minho greeted me, my best friend after Newt.

"Hey, Bobby!" Minho greeted. Bobby. That was the name Minho came up with for me. I was the only person in the glade who didn't remember their name, although no one else remembered their past either. But that was the name he came up with for me.

*flashback*

I leaned against the maze wall, beside one of the doors, waiting for Minho. He was taking forever to get his gear together and I was really ready to run the maze. Finally, he appeared, coming out is the weapons room with all his gear strapped to him.

"Finally!" I muttered to myself.

"Hey Bobby!" Minho exclaimed when he got over to me.

"Bobby?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know, your like a bobcat, fast, clever, strong, brave, and beautiful." He told me.

"I don't know about all that, but whatever." I replied. Because I really wasn't any of those things.

"It beats calling you girl,and you are definitely those things,don't even question yourself on it." Minho told me.

"Whatever, let's go." I replied, rolling my eyes. Then we headed of into the maze.

*end of flashback*

After Minho started calling me that, everyone started. So now that seemed to be my name to everyone. That was a year and eight months ago. Two shucking years ago, I arrived.

"Hey, Minho." I answered him.

"So are you gonna handle this Greenie or are you gonna let Alby and Newt take care of him?" He questioned me.

"I think I'm gonna let them shanks take care of him, it'll be Albys first time with a greenie" I told him, that made me remember Nick, I pushed my thoughts of him away "plus it'll give them something to actually do around here." I added in with a laugh.

Minho snickered, glancing over at Alby who was approaching us.

"What are you slintheads laughing about?" Alby questioned, giving us a suspicious glare.

"Nothing" Minho told him, I saw him trying to hold in his laugh.

"Whatever" Alby replied, then turned to me "Anyways, are you taking this one?"

"No."

"What?! No, please do it, I'll be terrible with the Greenie!" Alby cried.

"Alby, your gonna have to learn to deal with the Greenies sooner or later." I stated.

"Fine, but if this shank gets messed up in the head cause me and Newt take care of him, it's on you." He shot back.

"Good that" I replied, snickering at his comment.

Alby walked away, giving me a glare, and headed towards the box where the new Greenie will be coming up.

"That's right, walk towards the box so you can mess that shanks head up." I whispered into Minho's ear. Minho obviously couldn't help it, as soon as it came out of my mouth he burst into laughter.

But then the Greenie alarm stopped, that's what shut Minho up. A clank sounded from the box.

The box delivering a new Greenie.


	3. A New Greenie

_**Chapter 2- A New Greenie**_

 **A/N- Sorry that there is a big gap in the story, the first chapter is the Prolouge, but I will make a another story that tells the story from that night in the Maze to when Thomas arrives.**

The familiar grating sound of the box filled the air as it opened up. I moved myself to the front of the group of gladers, Minho following behind me. I looked down into the box to see a boy that looked around 16 years old with dark brown hair.

The boy was looking away, the light obviously blinding him. The boys voices rang through the air, making comments about the greenie.

"Look at that shank."

"How old is he?"

"Looks like klunk in a T-shirt."

"You're the klunk, shuck-face."

"Dude, it smells like feet down there."

"Hope you enjoyed the one way trip greenie!"

"Ain't no ticket back bro!"

The greenie looked up, squinting trying to see as the boys pointed at him. The boy widened his eyes in astonishment as his eyes adjusted to the light. Winston, keeper of the slicers, held the rope with the loop tied at the end.

"Lower the rope." I instructed him. He nodded in reply and lowered the rope into the box. I looked down, watching as the boy hesitated but stepped into the rope anyway.

"Now pull it up." I told Winston. Winston pulled on the rope, yanking the greenie upward.

All the boys reached for the greenie, helping him up when he reached the top. They pulled him over the sharp edge of the box.

"Nice to meet ya shank" Alby spoke "welcome to the glade."

The gladers hands didn't stop swarming over the boy until his entire body was over the edge and on the ground. The greenie staggered a bit when he was let go but he caught himself and stood, turning to take it all in.

As the greenie scanned both the gladers and the glade, I studied him. There was something familiar about this boy but I didn't know what. Then someone's voice spoke up.

"Look at the greenbean, gonna break his shuck neck checkin' out the new digs" Gallys scratchy voice called out over the crowd. Several boys laughed at his comment.

"Shut your hole, Gally'" I snapped back at him, angry. I turned back to see the greenie staring at me. I totally understood, I was one girl in around fifty guys.

He then continued to study the other boys around him. He looked at Newt, who looked at him, his face devoid of expression. Then he looked at the new boy, Chuck, who was fidgeting back and forth, staring at the greenie with wide eyes. Then he glanced at Minho who had his arms folded and was studying the greenie.

"Where am I?" the greenie asked, his voice higher than I thought it would be.

"Nowhere good." Alby said from beside me. "Just slim yourself nice and calm."

"Don't scare him even more then he already is!" I whispered into Albys ear while glancing at the greenie who was staring at us with wide eyes.

"I told you I'd be bad with him! You could have taken care of him!" Alby whispered back. I just shrugged in reply.

"Which keeper he gonna get?" I heard Billy shout from the back of the crowd.

"I told ya, shuck-face" Jackson's voice responded "He's a klunk, so he'll be a slopper- no doubt about it." then he giggled as if he just said the funniest thing in the world.

I glanced back at the greenie, his face laced with confusion and fear. Then Gally piped back up again.

"He probably can't even do that much, bet my liver on it." he was still hiding out in the back of the crowd.

"Bobby said shut your holes!" Alby called out "Keep yapping and next break'll be cut in half!" Then he looked at me, asking if the punishment was appropriate. I nodded a yes in return. These boys definitely need severe punishments, they never do as their told.

The greenie scanned over what lay around him. His eyes darting back and forth as he looked at the other boys, the glade, and the maze walls.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, there was definitely something something about him, but I didn't know what.

But then Alby stepped forward.

"Its a long story, shank." he told the boy "piece by piece, you'll learn- me and Bobby'll be takin' you on the tour tomorrow. Till then...just don't break anything" then Alby held his hand out "Names Alby." then he waited, wanting to shake hands.

But the greenie refused. Instead, he turned around and started walking toward a nearby tree.

Alby looked at me, raising his eyebrows in confusion. Most greenies don't usually do this.

I just shrugged in response, then turned back to see the boy plant himself next to the tree.

"Then tell me" the boy called out "tell me the long story."

Alby glanced over at me again, I don't think he knew how to respond to the greenies actions.

"Seriously" the greenie continued "where am I?"

Alby walked over to him and sat down cross-legged; I followed right behind him, the other boys following me. I leaned against the tree, watching Alby and the greenie beneath me.

"If you ain't scared" Alby started "you ain't human. Act any different and I'd throw you off the Cliff because it'd mean your a psycho."

 _We really need to work on his greenie skills, that's gonna scare the boy to death!_ I thought.

"The cliff?" the greenie asked, I could see the blood drain from his face. The cliff is the weirdest part of the maze. It's just what it's named after, a big cliff in the maze that drops off into nothingness.

"Shuck it" Alby said then rubbed his eyes "Ain't no way to start these conversations, you get me? We don't kill shanks like you here, I promise, just try and avoid being killed- survive, whatever."

I saw the greenies face whiten even more. He was definitely scaring the klunk outta him.

"Man" Alby sighed "I ain't good at this- your the first greenbean since Nick was killed."


	4. Breaking Apart

_**Chapter 3- Breaking Apart**_

 **A/N- In case you were wondering what Bobby looks like she has wavy brown hair that reaches her waist and she usually wears it in a side braid, hazel eyes, is muscular, and has tan skin. Also please favorite and review! Thanks for reading guys!**

The reminder of Nick brought tears to my eyes. I looked down, fighting them back, trying to be strong. Then I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Newt, looking into my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Newt whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders then looked down at my feet. Newt then brushed past me and approached Alby. Newt playfully slapped Alby on the head. I watched, my head bowed down, the tears burning my eyes.

"Wait for the bloody tour, Alby" Newt told him "kids gonna have a buggin' heart attack, and your upsetting Bobby!"

Alby must have just realized what he said because he looked up at me with pity in his gaze. Then Newt bent down and held his hand out towards the greenie.

"Names Newt, greenie, and we'd all be right cheery if ya'd forgive of klunk-for-brains new second leader here." Newt explained. Except he was wrong about one thing. I wouldn't be cheery...

The greenie then narrowed his eyes in confusion, obviously wondering who the real leader was. But he took Newt's hand, shaking it.

"Pipe it, shuck-face" Alby grunted, grabbing Newt then pulling him down to sit next to him "at least he can understand half my words." Alby added. Newt glared at Alby, not being able to help his accent, Newt talked in a weird way. Scatterd laughs were heard through the crowd as Alby added his comment in.

Usually , I would laugh along with them but I couldn't. Thoughts of Nick swarmed my mind. Tears covered my eyes, making my entire vision blury. I didn't want to blink them out because that's when the tears would fall and I wouldn't let that happen in front of the gladers. I couldn't take it anymore. That was it.

I turned and walked away. I don't think I could hold onto not crying much longer. Some gladers gave me confused looks, not knowing why their leader was walking away. But some gave me knowing looks. Like Chuck, Clint, Jeff, Zart, Winston, and a couple of others. They knew I couldn't stand it. That I was going to break down any minute.

I wouldn't do it in front of most of the gladers though, they needed to think that their leader is strong. Even though I'm really not.

I didn't know where I was going. I just walked away. My feet ended up taking me to the Deadheads. I know it sounds creepy that I go there but it's peaceful there. No one's there. It's completely silent. I finally let the tears spill out of my eyes. I walked among the graves, looking at the graves of people I once knew. I sobbed for each of them.

Each time I passed one a racking sob exploded from my body, louder and louder with every one I passed, but yet not loud enough for the gladers to hear.

But then... I reaches Nick's.

I collapsed to my knees, letting out all my despair. This felt so much worse than when I first entered the glade. When I entered the glade all alone it felt like I had just been hit by a bicycle.

This feels like a giant train just slammed into my side.

But then I heard footsteps. I tried to stifle my sobs, not knowing who was coming. The footsteps were fast, the person was jogging maybe?

I sat huddled in a ball, trying to hold in my cries of anguish. But then I saw him: Minho jogging through the trees, coming towards me. I knew I could cry in front of him. So I let it out. I screamed. I cried. I punched the ground in anger.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Calm down!" Minho told me, trying to stop me. But I continued.

I got up, ran over, to a tree, kicking it in fury and despair. It was all my fault Nick died, I didn't run into the maze and help him.

"Hey! Stop! Do want to scare the shucking greenie even more?!" Minho yelled at me, grabbing my arms. That's when I stopped. The gladers could probably hear my screams I finally realized. The greenie most likely heard them to and he didn't need to be scared the klunk out of even more.

I sat on the ground, crying into my into my hands. It was okay to cry in front of Minho. He was one of my best friends and he was one of the lucky souls who knew why I was so devastated about this. I trusted him enough to tell him.

"It's all my fault he died! I could have saved him!" I cried. Minho kneeled down next to me and spoke.

"No you couldn't, I know you loved him, but there was nothing you could do."


	5. Ben's Changing

**_Chapter 4-Ben's Changing_**

 **A/N-I promised you guys I would make a story for what happened before Thomas. So I made one! Yay! It's called: The First Glader(Before Thomas). So go check it out! Thanks for reading!**

"But...but..." I stuttered, my voice cracking from crying. Tears were still streaming down my face.

"No buts, either just Nick died or you both died, you couldn't have saved him" Minho stated. I wanted to say I would have rather died with Nick but I knew that would upset Minho so I didn't. Instead I pointed out that what I said was true...

"Well I've survived a night in the Maze, maybe I could have helped him survive the night" I cried. Minho didn't reply. He just plopped himself on the ground next to me while I sobbed into my hands.

Minho just patted my back, awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He had never comforted me before, Newt always had. I didn't mind, I just cried. But then I heard a new set of footsteps.

Newt came out from behind the trees, limping toward us.

"What now?" Newt asked Minho as he sat on the other side of me. I ignored them, continuing to sob.

"Another Nick breakdown" Minho replied getting up. "I don't know how to handle these things, your on your own, slinthead"

Through the blur of tears in my eyes I saw Minho walk away and Newt roll his eyes at him. Then Newt wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a hug. I buried my face into his chest in return.

"Shhhhh, your okay" Newt soothed. Newt was another person who knew I loved Nick. Me and Nick were never really together. But I had a huge crush on him. Every day my love grew and grew. But then it was destroyed by that tragedy. Newt told me after the incident that Nick had loved me back. We could have been something more. But we weren't. Now I was heartbroken.

Finally I calmed down.

"I could have saved him" I whispered to Newt. I know Newt heard me because I felt him freeze at the the comment. But instead he asked me a question.

"Are you better now?" I nodded, telling him I was fine now.

Then we heard it. Ben's piercing cry echoed around the glade, making me jump to my feet.

"Come on, that's Ben, the Medjacks need help" I told Newt, taking off into a full sprint toward a the Medjacks hut. Newt got up, running after me as fast as he could go. Unfortunately I was a extremely fast runner while Newt was very slow because if his limp so I had to slow down quite a bit for him to keep up.

As we ran out of the forest, I saw the greenie, leaning against the same tree from earlier, all the boys had gone back to their jobs. He noticed me as well and gave me a worried look, knowing I was the one screaming. I shot him a smile as we ran past, to reassure him. He gave me a small smile in return.

"Can't the bloody Medjacks handle that boy for ten minutes without needing our help?" Newt complained as we passed the greenie. I just shrugged in reply.

Finally we reached the Medjacks hut, running up to the room Ben was in. Me and Newt came into the room to see Ben fighting Alby, Clint, and Jeff. Ben let out another hideous scream as he fought to get out of the doors.

"Help us!" Alby yelled, grabbing Ben by his arm and trying to pull him back on the bed.

I rushed forward and knocked Ben's feet out from under him. He fell to the floor and cried out. We grabbed his arms and his legs and hauled him over to the bed while he fought to get out of our grasp. We slammed him onto the bed while Alby grabbed some rope and tied Ben's arms and legs to the bed.

I sighed in relief as the leg I was holding was tied.

"Thanks!" Jeff breathed as he sat back, exhausted. He looked relieved that I arrived. I would be to. I was strong. Stronger than most of the boys in the glade. I was a pretty good fighter to. I have fought a lot of the boys in the glade. Let's just say it was the biggest mistake of their life to challenge me. I've even beat Gally.

I stood up, looking at Ben. He was pale and had rigid green cords spread throughout his body. Purplish bruises covered his body, red hives, and bloody scratches. His bloodshot eyes danced around as he writhed in agony.

The others stood up, staring at him.

"You!" Ben suddenly spat at me. "How could you let your brother do this to us?!"

My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat. The others were all staring at me, their eyes widened in surprise.

"M-my brother?" I questioned but Ben had already went back to squirming in his bed.

 _I have a brother?!_ I thought _But what did he do to us?_

Then I heard laughter from downstairs. Then I heard the door open. I looked over to see the greenie at the doorway, staring at Ben with wide eyes.

Alby quickly moved in front of him and pushed the greenie out into the hall and closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing up here, greenie?!" I heard Alby yell.

I didn't hear the greenie's reply as I pushed past Newt and went out into the hall to find Alby and the greenie eye to eye.

"Alby, I'll take it from here"


	6. Talking with Thomas

_**Chapter 5-Talking with Thomas**_

 **A/N-I would like to thank BookRain so much for the awesome reviews. BookRain reviews on every single chapter I write. Your reviews light up my day, thank you so much!**

Alby turned to me, raising his eyebrows. I nodded at him, telling him it was alright. He opened the door, knowing I would deal with the Greenie.

"Take care of Ben" I told him. He nodded in reply, telling me he understood. Alby then disappeared back inside, shutting the door behind him. I turned back to see the greenie staring at me with wide eyes, afraid of what I was going to do with him.

"Come on" I told the greenie, walking past him. I saw him gulp as I passed, scared of what was going to happen. But he followed me down the stairs anyway.

When we reaches the bottom of the stairs Gally and some others were staring and snickering at the greenie. Galley opened his mouth to say something to the greenie but I cut him off.

"Don't even think about it" I snapped at him. He closed his mouth, staring at me in surprise.

"Let's go" I tell Chuck, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him after us, I knew he was in charge of the greenie. After we got out of the door Chuck spoke up.

"We should get some food from Frypan"

"I don't know if I can ever eat again" the greenie replied. I rolled my eyes.

 _How stupid is this greenie?_ I wondered.

"Yeah, you will" I told him "Go on, Chuck. Well meet you at the same tree as before. Ten minutes." Chuck nodded in understanding then scurried off to the kitchen. I headed to the tree, the greenie following after me. I watched the boy behind me, he stared at the ground, lost in thought.

We finally reached the tree, I planted myself on the ground next to it and the greenie plopped down next to me. The greenie was scanning the glade when I asked him.

"What's your name?"

"Thomas" he replies, turning his head towards me. Then I see it. In his eyes I see a frightened, scared boy.

"What yours?" He asks me.

"Bobby" I tell him.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah" I reply "it's not really my real name, I'm the only person who dosent remember their name, Minho thought up that one for me" I added in, the sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Oh" is all the boy, Thomas, says "why are you the only girl here?"

"No clue"

"Are you the real leader around here, because it seems like you are"

"My, aren't you just full of questions" I say "but yes, I am the real leader"

"Why we're you screaming in the forest earlier?" He asks me. This question knocks all the breath right out of me. I couldn't tell him. I didn't know him well enough to trust him enough yet. But it felt like someday I would be able to trust him enough to tell him.

"I-I can't tell you that now" I stuttered out "but someday I might"

"Oh...ok..." Thomas replied. Then we lapsed into silence, waiting for Chuck.

Finally, after a few moments, Chuck arrived, cradling three sandwiches, a couple apples, and three metal cups of water. Relief flooded through me, there wouldn't be any more questions like that from the greenie with Chuck around.

"Frypan wasn't to happy about me invading his kitchen before suopertime" Chuck says. I rolled my eyes.

"When is he never not angry about people getting into his food?" I ask. Chuck shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on the other side of me. I handed Thomas a sandwich and he seemed to weigh out the odds until finally he took a huge bite.

"Ah, man" Thomas mumbled through his mouthful "I was starving"

"Told ya" I retorted, grabbing my own sandwich. I bit into it, the tastes of ham, cheese, and mayonnaise flooded my mouth.

"What actually wrong with that Ben guy? He dosent even look human anymore" Thomas asked, turning to me.

I didn't reply, instead I just stared at the gaps in the Maze walls. "Don't really know" Chuck muttered "I didn't see him"

"I was making Bobby" Thomas told Chuck "she's the leader, she should know what's going on"

"Yeah, she's the leader. But that dosent mean she's gonna tell you what's going on" Chuck shot back. Thomas didn't reply, he just sighed in exhaustion. Silence hung in the air, then Thomas finally broke it.

"What's out there?" He asked, munching his apple "is this part of a big castle or something?"

"Oh, you don't want to know what's out there" I told him. I wished I had never figured out what was in the Maze the way I did. Being stuck in the Maze overnight.

"You're hiding something" Thomas says, taking a swig of his water "why are you guys so secretive?"

"That's just the way it is. Things are really weird around here, and most of us don't even know everything. Half of everything" Chuck retorted.

"Again, we have the leader right here, she should know, she can give us answers!" I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore Thomas.

 _How stupid ccan this greenie get?_ I wondered.

"Again, she won't tell us anything" Chuck told him. The kid definitely knows a lot about me. More that I thought. It's sad. Most kids in the glade don't like him, they think he's annoying. I'm pretty much the kids only friend in the glade.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Thomas stood up and started walking toward the eastern opening.


	7. The Closing Walls

_**Chapter 6-The Closing Walls**_

 **A/N-If you guys want to PM me you can! It'd be great if you gave me some ideas on what to write or what I could make happen! Or if you really want to, you can PM me just for fun! I love talking with you guys on here!**

"Whoa, wait!" I cried, jumping to my feet and running to catch up. "Those shanks are about to close!" I added, referring to the doors.

"Close?" Thomas repeated "What are you talking about?"

"The doors, you shank" Chuck said, arriving, huffing and panting for air.

"Doors? I don't see any doors" Thomas asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you call those big openings?" I asked and gestured to the doors.

"I'd call them big openings" Thomas replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and glared at him. This was not the time to be sarcastic.

"Well their doors. And they close every night." Chuck butted in. I saw Thomas's face whiten.

"What do you mean they close?" He asked.

"You'll see in a minute. The runners will be back soon. Then those big walls are going to move until the gaps are closed" I told him.

"You're jacked in the head" I heard Thomas mutter under his breath.

"I think I'd know if I was right or wrong considering I've shucking been here two shucking years" I snapped. He just sadly looked at me as I started to walk over to the East door. Then Chuck and Thomas followed.

We reached the door and Chuck proudly said "This is the East door" as if he'd made it himself. Thomas just stood, staring at the rods and holes made for closing the doors while I leaned against the wall.

"Are you kidding?" Thomas asked, fear coming to his eyes. "You weren't playing with me? The walls really move?"

"What else could I have meant?" I asked.

"I don't know" Thomas answered, confused "I figured there was a door that swung shut or a little mini-wall that slid out of the big one. How could these walls move? They're huge, and they look like they've been standing there for a thousand years"

Chuck threw his arms up and replied. "I don't know, they just move. Makes one neck of a grinding noise. Same thing happens out in the Maze-those walls shift every night"

"Chuck!" I hissed, he had mentioned the maze. Thomas noticed what he had said though and snapped his attention to Chuck.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Huh?" Chuck was confused.

"You just called it a maze-you said `same thing happens out in the Maze`" I just turned and headed back to the tree, I was done with this greenie so I didn't hear Chuck`s reply. But I saw Chuck run to catch up with me.

After he caught up with me I asked "Why did you mention the shucking maze?"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out!" Chuck replied, worried.

"It's ok" I said, plopping down next to the tree.

"Ok" Chuck happily answered.

I watched Thomas from the tree. He looked down the corridor that branched off. He narrowed his eyes, scratched his head then whispered something to himself. There was something so familiar about him, I felt like I had known him all my life, like I could already trust him.

"Do you feel like you've meet the greenie before, Chuck?" I asked.

"No, why?" He narrowed his eyes at me, confused as to what I was talking about.

"I feel as though I've met him before, as if I've known him my entire life" I explained "It feels as if I can already trust him, he seems familiar"

"Huh, well that shank dosent seem familiar to me"

"I swear, I've seen him somewhere, I can feel it. I'm going to figure out where I've seen him" I declared, I was determined to find out.

"Can I help?" Chuck asked. I chuckled, Chuck always loved to help me.

"Sure" I told him "Look, the runners are back!" I pointed to Toby who was entering from the East door, where Thomas stood staring. Toby was drenched in sweat, his clothes stuck to his body. His face was beet red and he gasped and panted for air. He headed straight for the concrete map room that stood next to the box.

"You go check out the greenie" I ordered Chuck jumping up and running over to the map room myself. From the corner of my eye I saw Chuck head towards the East door.

"Did you find anything new?" I asked Toby, Luke, Jakob, and Zack expectantly as all of us reached the map room. Minho didn't run today, he never wants to miss a new arrival so I always let him take the day off.

They all shook their head sadly then entered the building.

I sighed then pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers and muttered "Shuck"

I headed back over to the East door to find Thomas and Chuck. I sighed again, I really want to get out of this place. Everyone else deserves to get out of this place. I promised myself for the millionth time I would get everyone out someday. If it's the last thing I do.

Then I heard it. The small rumbling sound that always sounded before the large, thunderous boom reached my ears as I stopped next to Thomas and Chuck.

"It's about to happen" Chuck said, holding up a finger.

"What?" Thomas asked.

A loud boom echoed through the glade, symbolizing that the doors were closing and making Thomas jump.

Memories of surviving a night in the Maze flashed through my head.

Running from the grievers. Almost getting trapped and killed by them. Tricking them over the edge of the cliff countless times.

I gripped my head in my hands, telling myself it wasn't real. That I wasn't trapped in the Maze again. After all I was traumatized by the maze. Not just because I had been trapped in there once.

But because I'd been trapped in there three times.


	8. Pulling Pranks

_**Chapter 7-Pulling Pranks**_

I continued to hold my head as the doors slid shut. The grinding noise ringing through the air. I tried totto ignore everything around me. I focused on me and only me. Not Thomas. Not Chuck. Not the glade around me.

I kept reminding myself that I wasn't in the Maze. That I was safe and sound in the glade. Away from grievers. Away from the cliff. Away from everything.

 _I'm not in the Maze. Not in the Maze. In the glade. The Glade. Safe and sound._ I chanted in my head.

Finally I heard the thunderous boom through my hands that signaled the doors had closed. But I didn't care. I kept my eyes closed, focusing on the fact that I wasn't in the Maze.

"Is she okay?" I heard Thomas ask through my hands. I didn't listen though. I just focused on my breathing.

"I don't know" I heard Chuck reply then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Not now" I whispered to whoever it was.

"It's okay Bobby, you're not in the Maze" Chuck's voice called to me.

"Wait, what?" I heard Thomas ask as I peeled my eyes open to see Chuck staring into my eyes with sympathy on his face. I was taking deep, raspy breaths that I hadn't even realized I was taking. I slowly pulled my hands away from my head, my hands shook with fear as I placed them at my sides.

"Did you just say she's been in the Maze?" Thomas asked again as he approached us.

"Would ya just slim it, shank, she's terrified" Chuck snapped then turned back to me. "You're not in the Maze, okay?" I nodded back slowly, memories still flashed through my mind of grievers and near-death.

"Hey!" Chuck suddenly shouted, making me jump. "Would you feel better if we pulled a prank?"

I felt a huge smile spread across my face "yeah"

"Then let's go!" He called, grabbing my hand and yanking me after him.

Thomas followed us with a confused look on his face. Finally, he asked after we made it behind of the homestead, creeping along the back.

"Where are we going?" But then he tried to make a joke. "If you're looking for a goodnight kiss, Bobby, forget it"

"Ahhh! Gross! What the shuck is wrong with you?!" I cried. A huge, goofy grin appeared across Thomas's face. That annoyed me...so I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Thomas yelled "How can you punch that hard?!"

"That wasn't even full force!" I smirked, speaking the truth.

"Would you two just shut up?" Chuck asked. I smiled, I was glad. The memories of the maze was one of the last things on my mind now. We tiptoed until we came to the small, dusty window of the bathroom. A soft beam of light shone through and you could hear someone moving around inside.

Both Chuck and I turned to see Thomas staring at us, a eyebrow raised in question.

"The bathroom" Chuck whispered to him.

"So?" Thomas asked, the unease showing in his eyes.

"It just always cheers Bobby up, so I thought we should do it"

"Do what?" Thomas questioned.

"Oh, just slim it and watch" I told him, yanking him around the corner as Chuck stepped onto the wooden box that sat beneath the window. I peeked around the corner with Thomas, watching as Chuck crouched on the box and reached up and tapped the glass.

"This is stupid" Thomas whispered. "I don't want to get in trouble-I just got here!"

"I'm the leader, you aren't going to get in trouble with me" I whispered back, holding in a giggle.

Chuck held in a laugh as well by placing a hand over his mouth. He reached up and tapped the window again. A shadow crossed over the light and the window slid open. I grabbed Thomas, shoving him against the back of the homestead. I pressed my own back against the building, holding in my laughter. I looked over at Thomas, I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Who's that?!" I heard Gally's scratchy voice call.

I peeked around the corner and watched as Chuck suddenly popped his head up towards the window and screeched at the top of his lungs.

Gally stumbled back, surprised. I heard a loud crash from inside, my cue to run.

I darted out from behind the homestead, running for the open glade. Chuck was following me, out of breath.

"I'm gonna kill you, shuck-face!" Gally yelled. I burst into laughter as I ran but stopped short as I finally realized Thomas wasn't following us.

I turned, rushing back to the homestead. I arrived to see Gally and Thomas eye to eye.

"Wasn't you?" Gally snarled in Thomas's face. "Then how do you know there was something you didn't do?"

I dated forward, shoving Gally back, making him stumble backward and stood in front of Thomas "Leave the greenie alone!"

"Who's gonna make me?" He spat in my face.

"Me" I declared, determined to put Gally back in his place.

"Oh sure, the weak innocent leader who cries all the time about Nick and getting stuck in the Maze."

I froze for a moment, Gally wasn't supposed to know about Nick. I never told him. I noticed Thomas had backed up to stand beside Chuck who had followed me. Gladers were rushing up to see the fight.

"I'll show you who's weak!" I spat.

"Try me" Gally snickered.

"Lets go!" I responded, narrowing my eyes. I've beaten Gally before, I could definitely do it again. Gally was no challenge for me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thomas take a step forward, about to defend me. But Newt grabbed him, pulling Thomas back in between him and Chuck.

"Don't get involved" Newt warned. I always got into fights like this with other gladers, especially Gally. So the rule of never harm another Glader didn't apply to me. They needed their leader. The people I got into fights with didn't get punished either, I made sure of that. Newt knew what I was capable of, I rarely lost fights.

"Why not?" Thomas asked, worry in his voice and eyes.

"Trust me, you don't want get into a fight with Bobby"


	9. Important AN!

**_A/N_**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story so far and for all the great reviews! Keep that up please! Anyways, I'm already planning WAY ahead for big parts in the books, including as far as The Death Cure. I know, crazy right! XD Back to the point, I'm already planning on what I'm going to do for The Scorch Trials. Not to give any spoilers or anything, sorry, i know, I hate those to but I'm going to have Bobby go to Group B with Teresa when we get there. I'm going to need to have people be girls from Group B and I _thought_ maybe you guys would want to be in my story! If you want to be a girl from Group B PM me and say you want to be in the book. I'll send you a application back that you will fill out for you're character and I will decide if you get to be in the story or not! But hurry because I'm only picking 15 people to be in it! I know, I would include all of you guys if I could, I love you all but all of you can't be in there. I know, there is around 30 girls or so in Group B but Bobby won't be able to meet them all! Thanks for reading guys! Now hurry and PM me if you want to be part of the story! Love you _guys!_ ;)

 _-GITM_


	10. Fighting Gally

_**Chapter 8-Fighting Gally**_

 **A/N-Please review guys! I Would love to hear what you think about the story! Your reviews make me so happy when I get them! I would also like to thank thepandabella! She also reviews on every chapter! Thanks so much guys!**

I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins at Newt's words. The anger and rage boiled my blood and my hatred for Gally grew.

"Why not?" I heard Thomas ask as I positioned myself in a fighting stance. My arms sat in front of my body, ready to protect myself and throw a punch if I had to.

"You're about to find out" Newt replied. I waited.

I stood in my fighting stance, waiting for Gally to make the first move. You never make the first move in a fight, you always let the other person do that. Gally finally made the first move.

He lunged forward, attempting to tackle me to the ground. But I dodged him and he fell to the ground. The boys surrounding us erupted into laughter at Gally's failed attempt.

Gally stood up and spat the dirt out of his mouth. A scowl appeared across his face only making me want to beat the klunk out of him even more.

Now that Gally had made a move I decided it was my turn. I swung my leg through the air and aimed for Gally's stomach. He saw the kick coming and tried to dodge it in time but he was to slow.

My foot slammed into his stomach, making my move a successful blow.

Gally doubled over, moaning in pain.

I heard most of the boys whisper things to each other like "yikes!" and "Ouch! That shucking hurt!"

I rushed over to Gally and shoved him to the ground. He fell with a loud thump. Is stood over him and placed my foot on top of his chest.

"You done now?" I asked.

"Yes..." He wheezed.

I scoffed but let him go anyway. That was a quick fight. To simple. To easy. To plain.

I started walking away, heading towards Thomas, Newt, and Chuck. But then I heard fast footsteps running up from behind me.

"Look out!" Chuck called. I knew who it was. Gally. He was to stubborn to give up that easily. He was stubborn and to proud of himself but he wasn't hard to beat. He was careless with his moves, he was weak compared to me.

I instantly spun around, lashing out a punch to wherever it hit. I felt his jaw pop out of place as my fist collided with his face.

Gally cried out in pain as he fell to the ground for the third time. My fist ached from the harsh impact.

Gally stood up quickly and his leg kicked out toward me. I tried to dodge the kick but I wasn't fast enough that time and his leg swept my feet out from beneath me.

I fell to the ground, my first fall in the fight. My first blow.

But the fall was different than others. My head hit the ground first, driving nails through my skull. The rest of my body followed after.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thomas try to rush forward and help me again. But Newt held him back which I was grateful for.

I groaned in pain but pushed myself off the ground anyways. My head pounded and my body had shots of sharp pain running through it.

My vision became blurred as I stood. Things swam across my eyes. I could still make out distinct figures but the features were hazy.

This was bad. I watched every little move the other person made. How was I supposed to do that if I couldn't make out those small details?

I decided to deal with it and readied myself in a fighting position again.

I made my move and punched, my fist making contact with Gally's skull. He flew to the ground and didn't get up.

"You done _now_?" I asked.

"Yes..." Gally replied, a whining sound coming from his throat.

"For real this time?"

"Yes..."

I turned and walked away, heading towards the Medjacks hut. I needed my eyes to be checked. The things around me continued to swim before me. Most of the boys just stood there, staring at me and Gally. But not Newt, Thomas, Minho, or Chuck. They ran after me.

"That was shucking awesome!" Chuck said as he caught up to me, out of breath.

"Yeah..." I replied, pain shooting through me and my vision blurring.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked, seeing that something was different with me. He was worried about me. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say that I was fine. But I wasn't.

"No..." I finally got out.

"What happened this time?" Minho asked, worried as well. I mentally rolled my eyes at all the worried boys.

"W-when he tripped me...I don't k-know...I-it's hard to see..." I slowly replied as we headed towards the Medjacks.

"What do you mean it's hard to see?" Chuck asked.

"E-everything's wavy and blurry..."

"Then let's get you to the bloody Medjacks" Newt spoke, grabbing my arm and dragging me as fast as he could toward the Medjacks.

We headed up the stairs to Jeff and Clint. My head pounded and throbbed, a sharp pain running through it and my vision swam.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked as we entered the room they were in.

"Another bloody fight, she says her vision is blurry and wavy" Newt informed them. They nodded in reply.

"Sit down" Clint ordered. I sat down in a chair, the pain in my head beginning to subside but my vision continued to be blurry.

I thought about the fight as they got ready to check my eyes. I thought all about the moves I did, what I did wrong, and how I could fix them, and how I could do them differently.

But a thought came to my mind. Why did I instantly protect Thomas? I didn't know. I had a feeling in my gut that told me I needed to, that I had to. That I was meant to. That I was made for it. Like it was my job. My duty.

But why?


	11. Nightmares

_**Chapter 9-Nightmares**_

 **A/N-Please keep on reviewing guys! It really encourages me to keep writing when you do! Thank you so much!**

The Medjacks checked my eyes over then sent me off, saying my vision should clear up by morning. I headed out of the homestead, Chuck, Thomas, Minho, and Newt following me.

"You should go to bed" Newt said from beside me.

"No way, my shucked up vision isn't going to stop me. I still have to go back and check on Ben again, take care of Thomas, and-"

"Okay, I'll do those things, you go to bed" Newt cut me off. I glared daggers at him, his face blurry from my vision issues. I was angry. I could do things myself!

"Come on" Minho grabbed my arm and forced me after him. I felt my blood boil with anger from the entire day.

The sky was getting dark as me and Minho reached the homestead. We headed up to my room and Minho placed me inside.

"Night, princess, see you in the morning" Minho smirked.

"Slim it!" I snapped, shoving him outside and shutting the door. I sighed, undid my hair from its usual braid, and flopped down on my bed, to exhausted to change into more comfortable clothes. Soon I fell into a deep sleep, falling into a nightmare as well. It was like the events of Nick's death was replaying over again. But this time it was different, it had changed.

*nightmare*

 _Tears streamed down my face as I stood outside the Maze walls. I stood alone, looking over in the Maze for movement, a figure, a sign of hope._

 _The grinding and crunching sound of the doors closing rang through the air. The doors were slowly sliding shut. Closing for the night. Blocking me from Nick. I felt the urge to run out there and find him. I didn't care that I had spent three nights in the Maze. I would go through every single night in the Maze for the rest of my life if I had to for him._

 _"You are not going out there" Newt appeared beside me as if reading my thoughts._

 _I didn't reply. I couldn't. The lump in my throat wouldn't allow me to._

 _Suddenly, as the doors were halfway closed a figure appeared at the end of the corridor. His hair was matted to his head with sweat. His face was red and he took gulping breaths._

 _"There he is!" I called with joy, my voice cracking from crying. But then I realized it. The realization that he wouldn't make it in time poured down on me like a waterfall. I was about to dart into the maze but Newt stopped me._

 _"Something's wrong with him" and he was right. Nick had a wild, crazy look in his eyes. He didn't run normal, he ran like he was being attacked and he had bite marks on his body that were dripping with blood._

 _I didn't care._

 _Right as the doors were almost closed I slipped through, hearing Newt's calls behind me and Nick's screams ahead of me. I stumbled out on the other side, finding Nick down on his knees, tears falling down his face._

 _I rushed foreword, towards Nick. And as I reached him I grabbed his shoulder, telling him that I was there._

 _But his head snapped up and he...growled at me? Like a wild animal a growl escaped his throat. His eyes were wild and he was covered with blood from whatever bit him._

 _I jumped backwards, frightened. I tripped over my own feet and fell down to the stone ground. Nick stood, anger showing in those wild, crazy bright green eyes._

 _"N-Nick?" I asked but he didn't reply._

 _Instead he started changing._

 _Metal arms and weapons started popping out of his body. He transformed into a fat body, covered in a giant glob of slime. Arms, weapons, and other metal parts stuck out of the fat, slimy body._

 _Nick was a griever._

 _He screeched, making me scream out of fear. Nick lunged toward me, attacking and about to kill me._

*end of nightmare*

I woke, screaming at the top of my lungs, my arms scrambling around me for nothing, and tears streaming down my face. It was night, the sky dark and fear coursed through my entire body. I heard footsteps running down the hall, towards my room.

My door flung open, making me jump, hide under the covers, and scream again. Who was it? We're they going to kill me like Nick was about to? I was frightened and confused.

"Hey, Bobby" Newt spoke, shaking me and getting me to stop screaming. I slowly brought the cover down, peeking over it to see Newt staring down at me with worried eyes.

"G-go away" I croaked out, wanting to be alone.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked.

"Y-yes..." I got out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Newt asked, sympathy in his dark brown eyes. I shook my head, I never wanted to.

Newt sighed and pushed me aside on the bed. I watched, my eyes blurry with tears, as he crawled into the bed and layed down beside me.

I layed back down beside him, burying my face into his chest, crying. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I didn't mind. Newt and I always do this. I'd have a nightmare and Newt would comfort me.

Soon I fell back asleep to the sound of Newt's beating heart in my ear.


	12. Must read AN!

_**A/N**_

Hey guys! I don't really feel as if many people like the story... I have wrote about 10 chapters and I only have 13 reviews. If I don't have 20 reviews by the end of next week I don't think I'm going to continue the story...I know, I'm sorry to those of you who truly do love it and review EVERY. SINGLE. TIME! I love you for that and thank you for your support but I don't think many people really do like it. And why write a story if nobody is going to read it? So if you want the story to continue, review. Thank you for reading so far! Bye!

 _-GITM_


	13. The Tour

_**Chapter 10-The Tour**_

 **A/N-Hey guys! I feel kinda stupid for saying that I wasn't going to continue the story. I can't not continue it, I love writing it and it helps me get away from the world around me. I couldn't help but writing this chapter because my goat passed away today and I just needed to escape from my pain. I cried while writing this most of the time but I think it turned out really good. Hope you like it!**

I woke to the sun filtering through the window. Newt wasn't beside me anymore. He must have already left.

 _Wait...left?!_ The thought came to my mind.

I jumped out of my bed to see that the sun was already over the Maze walls. The doors had already opened telling me I got up way to late.

 _Why didn't he wake me?_ I wondered. Newt always woke me up early after nightmares, I would be extremely tired. Otherwise I could get up early myself, it was a natural thing for me.

I quickly slipped into a new pair of clothes and braided my hair in its usual side braid.

I rushed outside, looking around for Alby and Thomas. I was supposed to help give the tour to the greenie. I looked over and saw Winston making his way over to the Bloodhouse.

"Hey, Winston!" I called, he looked over to me "do you know where Alby and the greenie are?"

"Last I saw them they were heading over towards the south door" he replied, pointing towards the south door.

"Thanks!" I called, heading towards the door.

As I rounded the side of the Bloodhouse I saw Thomas and Alby walking towards the south door. I ran after them to catch up. I caught up to them in only a few seconds.

"Why didn't you guys wake me this morning?" I asked.

"Newt said you had a nightmare last night. He said we shouldn't wake you, let you rest. I agreed" Alby replied.

" I don't care what that shank says, you wake me before those doors open, no matter what" I snapped, angry.

"Okay..." Alby replied.

We walked in silence for a minute. Then we reached the south door and Alby spoke up, starting to explain things to the greenie.

"Out there's the Maze" Alby jabbed a thumb over his shoulder towards the Maze. "Almost two years I've been here. Ain't none been here longer except Bobby. The others few are already dead"

That made me think of Nick again. He was one of those people. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts of him.

"Two years we've tried to solve this thing, no luck" Alby continued "shucking walls move out there at night just as much as these here doors. Mapping it out ain't easy, ain't easy no how" Alby nodded towards the map room.

Thomas seemed to soak all the information in like a sponge. His eyes were wide and he listened intently the entire time. But when Alby said that he stepped forward towards the Maze.

I held a hand up and pushed Thomas back in the chest "ain't no going out there"

"Why not?" Thomas asked.

"My rule, number one rule. The only one you'll never be forgiven for breaking. Ain't nobody-nobody-allowed in the Maze except the runners and me. Break that rule, and if the grievers don't kill you, we'll make sure you never see the light if day again. Good that?" I told him.

Thomas nodded with a scowl on his face. That confused me. Why would he want to go in the Maze? But then he asked "Why do you get to go out there?"

"That not a question to ask, shank!" Alby warned.

"Its okay, Alby" I stated softly. Alby looked at me with surprise but nodded anyway, staring at me.

"Nowones survived a night in the Maze" I began "That statement is false" Thomas widened his eyes "No _boy_ has ever survived a night in the Maze. The girl has"

Thomas stared at me in awe for a few moments then finally stuttered out "Y-you've survived a night in t-The maze?"

"Yeah...three times..."

"T-three times?!"

"Yeah..."

"What's that?" Thomas suddenly asked, changing the subject and pointing to the wall.

I didn't bother looking. Neither did Alby. We go the knew it was a beetle blade.

"No questions till the end, shank. How many times I gotta tell ya?" Alby paused, but then let out a sigh "beetle blades-it's how the creators watch us. You better not-"

Alby was cut off by the ringing greenie alarm blaring through the air.

 **A/N-again, sorry about saying I might cancel the story guys! I just wanted to add in one last thing before I left! My bestie: The Cameleonie Blondie has come up with ship names! Yes! Thanks so much, girl! If you ship Bobby and Nick, their ship name is Bick! But if you ship Bobby and Newt, their ship name is Bewt! Review who you ship! Thanks for reading!**


	14. A Girl?

_**Chapter 11-A Girl?**_

 **A/N-Hey guys! I just wanted to say I need a lot more people for Scorch Trials to be from Group B! Ive had only had 3 girls apply and they're all going to be in it! So I need 12 more girls! So please PM me if you want to be in the book and I'll send you back a application! Fill it out and I'll pick if you get to be in the book or not! Thanks! Keep up those fantastic reviews!**

I was confused. Why would a greenie be coming up for the second day in a row? It had never happened before. I was completely and utterly surprised.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked, glancing around worriedly.

"That's weird" Alby looked to me.

"I know" is all I replied, scanning the glade. People around the Bloodhouse were glancing around, just as confused as us. Carl shouted to me, he was covered from head to toe in mud.

"What's up with that?" He called.

"I don't know" I murdered back, thoughts running through my head.

 _Why would a new Greenie be coming up already?_ I wondered.

"Bobby! Alby! What's going on?" Thomas urgently asked us.

"The box!" I shouted, telling that the box was coming up and setting off towards it. Alby dashed after me.

Boys were taking of from their places around the glade, racing for the box. It was chaos. Kids shoved and pushed one another out of the way, wanting to see the greenie as soon as they came up. The alarm continued to bounce around the air.

I reached the group of gladers . I shoved my way to the front. Everything was a jumbled mass of confusion as I pushed my way to the box. Alby followed right behind me as Thomas seemed to melt into the mass of confusion. I caught sight of Newt making his way to the front on the opposite side.

We met right in front of the steel doors only moments later.

"Why would we have a new Greenie coming up in the bloody box already?" Newt asked me.

"How would I know, slinthead" I snapped, still angry at him about letting me sleep in.

"Woah, why so angry?" Newt asked warily, holding up his hands and taking a step back.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I wasn't woken this morning for the greenie Tour!" I shot at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought you needed rest after that bloody nightmare" Newt answered, ashamed. I regretted snapping at him. Newt was only trying to help. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Its okay, Newt. I just...want to be woken no matter what, okay?" I ordered. He nodded, understanding.

I glanced over and caught sight of Thomas talking to Chuck. Thomas was laughing at something Chuck must have said but Chuck looked dead serious. I shrugged it off. It probably wasn't a big deal.

The usual grinding sound folded my ears as the doors opened up. A puff of dust shot up as the doors opened, coating a couple of gladers in the stuff. Including me.

Alby, Newt, and I leaned over the edge of the box and looked inside. What we saw astonished us all. Inside the box was a girl. She was thin with tar black hair and pale skin.

"Holy..." Newt breathed, jerking himself into a upright position.

"No way" Alby murdered, staring at the girl.

I didn't say anything. I stood there, staring at the girl. I didn't answer any of the questions that flooded from the gladers as they pushed foreword, trying to see what was in the box. But the girl looked...dead. She wasn't moving. She lay in the box, motionless.

"Hold on!" Alby yelled. "Just hold on!" Everyone suddenly quieted down after that, snapping me out of my trance.

"Well what's wrong?" Jackson yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

Alby stood up straight, looking at me and Newt. "Two newbies in two days" he said in a whisper. "Now this. Two years, nothing different, now this" Then he turned, and, for some reason looked to Thomas. "What's going on here, greenie?"

"He didn't do anything wrong" I blurted out. "How would he know? Shucking leave him alone" I was suddenly protective of Thomas for some reason again.

"Why don't you just tell us what the shuck is down there" Gally called out. There were mourners and another surge foreword.

"You shanks! Shut up!" Alby yelled. Everyone quoted down. "Tell 'em, Bobby"

I glanced down into the box one more time, looking at the dead girl. The I turned back to the crowd of gladers.

"Its a girl" I stated.

Everyone started talking again at once. It was chaos.

"A girl?"

"I got dibs since I can't have Bobby!"

"What's she look like?"

"How old is she?"

I glanced back down at the dark-haired girl. She only looked around 16 years old. I, myself, was only around 18 years old, older than most of the boys in the the glade.

Newt ambushed them again. "That's not bloody half of it" he pointed down into the box. "I think she's dead"


	15. She's the Last One

_**Chapter 12-She's the Last One**_

A couple of boys grabbed some ropes and lowered Newt and I down into the box. We were going to retrieve the girls body.

As I reached out and touched the girl I instantly pulled back. That was weird. Her body was warm. If she was dead wouldn't her body be col and not warm?

"Bloody what is it?" Newt asked.

"Her body...it's warm."

Newt reached down and touched it. "Maybe she died recently."

"Maybe." Is all I responded.

We wrapped the ropes around the girls body and our own. We tightened everything securely to make sure we didn't fall. A couple of the keepers would be pulling us out of the box.

"Pull us up!" I called when we were ready.

After a couple pulls the girls lifeless body was dragged out. All the boys instantly ran foreword, crowding around the girl. Excitement buzzed throughout the air.

Newt and i scrambled out of the box after her, shoving our way through the crowd of boys. The crowd re-formed behind us we walked. When we reached the girl in the middle Alby was already there waiting.

"Do you think the greenie knows her?" Alby asked as soon as we reached him.

"Of course not!" I instantly defended him again. "How could the greenie know her?"

"Its possible." Newt butted in. "Two greenies in two bloody days. That's not normal."

"Whatever. Ask him. He won't know." I told them.

We had the crowd part towards Thomas. He was standing at the end with wide eyes. Newt was pointing straight at him.

"Greenie, get over here." Newt demanded.

Thomas slowly started to move towards us. His face whitened and fear sprung into his eyes. He was staring fearfully at the girl and us. He didn't make eye contact with any of the boys who glared at him as he passed.

"You know this girl, shank?" Alby asked. I rolled my eyes at how stupid this was. How could Thomas know the girl?

"Know her? Of course I don't know her. I don't know anyone. Except for you guys." Thomas answered, confused.

"That's not..." Alby stopped, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I meant does she look familiar at all? Any kind of feeling you've seen her before?"

"No. Nothing." Thomas replied, looking down at his feet.

"Your sure?" Alby didn't sound like he believed what he was saying.

"Yes. Why?" Thomas replied, meeting Albys stare.

"See." I butted in. "I told you he didn't know her."

"Shuck it." Alby said, glaring at me then looking down at girl. "Can't be a coincidence. Two days, two greenies, one alive, one dead."

Fear seemed flood Thomas's eyes as he stuttered out. "Y-You don't think I..." I knew the thought came to his mind that he had killed her. A terrible thought. I was about to assure him that he didn't but Newt beat me to it.

"Slim it, greenie. We're not saying you bloody killed the girl."

"I swear she dosent look familiar at all." Thomas said, bringing up the first subject.

"Are you-"

But before Newt could finish, the girl shot up in a sitting position. She sucked in a huge breath and her eyes snapped open. Alby cried out and fell backward. Newt gasped and jumped away from her, stumbling. I gasped myself, falling back onto my butt.

The girls burning bright blue eyes darted back and forth. She was mumbling something over and over. I couldn't make it out but then she spoke one sentence clearly. It was haunted and hollow as she spoke.

"Everything is going to change."

I stared at her as her eyes rolled back up into her head. She fell back to the ground, her fist shooting up into the air as she landed. Her fist stayed there, a waded piece of paper was clutched in her hand.

I darted forward, yanking her fingers apart and pulling out the paper. My hands shook as I unfolded it. I spread it out on the ground. Boys moved up behind me, trying to catch a glimpse of what it said. Five words were scrawled across the paper. Five important words that said:

 **She's the last one.**

 **Ever.**


	16. The Gathering

_**Chapter 13-The Gathering**_

 **A/N-I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been super busy lately with cheer and then coming home and working on 4-h stuff. So I apologize and I will try to update on all of my stories the next couple of days. But it will be hard because I'm going on vacation. Thanks for reading guys! Again I apologize.**

Silence hung over the glade. No one uttered a word. Newt had read the message aloud for those who couldn't see for me. I couldn't. A lump had formed in my throat and I couldn't speak. Terror ran throughout my body. There would be no more greenies. All the boys stood staring at the girl who took shallow breaths. She needed a Med-jack.

I stood, crumpling the note in my fists and telling myself all would be fine.

"Med-jacks!" I called, cupping my hands over my mouth.

Clint and Jeff shoved their way through the crowd. They pushed kids aside, heading for the girl. They stopped beside her, kneeling down next to the girl.

"So what do we do with her?" Clint asked.

"How should I know?" I said. "You shanks are the Med-jacks."

"Who said Clint got first shot at her?" Jack called. A couple of boys laughed. "I'm next!"

I instantly narrowed my eyes. No one would touch the girl. "If anybody touches the girl." I yelled. "You're gonna be sleeping with the grievers. Banished." I am a fun person but when it comes to times like these there is no fooling around. Only dead seriousness.

"She seems fine. Breathing okay, normal heartbeat. Though it's a bit slow. I'd say she's in a coma. Let's take her to the hut, Jeff." Clint said. Jeff grabbed the girl by the arms, Clint by the legs. Then they hauled her into the air.

Alby gave them the orders he'd know I'd want then let them take her away. The gladers finally started to talk as they left, bubbling with excitement. Alby walked over to Thomas, I followed.

"You ain't ever seen her before?" Alby questioned the greenie.

Thomas hesitated a few moments. "Not...no, not that I remember."

"You're sure?" Newt appeared behind me, making me jump a bit.

"I...no, I don't think so. Why are you guys grilling at me like this?" Thomas asked, annoyed.

"See." I butted in. "He knows nothing. I keep telling you that. Now come on, call a gathering."

Newt rounded all the keepers up in the gathering room. We had some serious link to discuss. The keepers chattered loudly, excitement coursing through them.

"Alright. Alright!" I quieted them down. The keepers instantly grew silent. "As you all know another girl has come up in the box. But she came up with a note that said she's the last one." I addressed the keepers. "We need to talk about what this means."

"What else could it mean?!" Winston cried. "She's the last greenie to come up! We're all doomed!" The keepers erupted into another round of chatter.

"Slim it!" I shouted. "We are not shucking doomed!" The keepers quoted down once more. "We will be fine. We just need to discuss what we will do and why she came up."

"What we need to do is get rid of her." Gally said, rolling his eyes.

"Now why would we bloody do that?" Newt asked.

"She's a weird, mysterious girl. What else would we do?" Gally said.

"Do you have a problem with girls?" I aksed, annoyed.

"No, not at all." Gally replied flatly. "It's just that this girl obviously has something wro-"

"Shut your shuck mouth." I cut Gally off. "Just because this girl came up with a note saying she's the last one dosent mean she's any different from us. We will keep this girl and take care of her." I ordered. "And when she wakes up we will treat her like any normal glader. Does anyone disagree?" I studied the keepers. They all shook their heads. "Good."

"We need to discuss why we think the creators sent her up." Alby piped up.

"True."I said. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Do you think the creators sent her up to help us out?" Minho finally spoke up.

"Maybe." I admitted. "She could possess some information that we don't have. We'll just have to wait and see. Does anybody have anything else to say?" None of the boys spoke. "Alright. Remember this girl probably dosen't know anymore than us. We will treat her like any other glader. Gathering dismissed."


	17. Ben's Attack

_**Chapter 14-Ben's Attack**_

 **A/N-Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm gonna be totally honest with you on why. I'm lazy. There you go. That's the truth. Again, sorry that I'm so lazy and took forever. Tomorrow is our last day of summer break so I'm gonna make the best of it. Enjoy! XD**

When I exited the Gathering room I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. I glanced around the Glade. The only thing that was different was the buzzing of excitement between the gladers about the girl.

I shrugged to myself. Maybe things just seemed different because another girl was here.

But that's when I heard a ear piercing scream. Thomas. His scream echoed through the Glade, making everyone stop what they were doing.

My head instantly snapped towards the Deadheads, where it had came from. He's must be in trouble. Those were screams of fear and terror.

"Come on, Alby. He's in trouble." I quicklsaid, grabbing his arm and dashing for the weapons room.

I grabbed a quiver filled with arrows, slinging it over my back. I snatched a bow from the rack, Alby doing the same.

Moments later we were rushing through the woods and towards the Deadheads. The gladers were whispering to one another into the trees when we left.

Alby and I heard struggling up ahead as we got closer.

"You go that way." I whispered, pointing to the right. "I'll go the opposite way." Alby nodded, quietly heading around. I crept around the left.

Once I was able to see what was going on I almost gasped. Ben was attacking Thomas. How did he get out?! Alby was on the other side. Thomas shoved Ben off him, I cringed as I heard a loud crack.

Thomas stood up quickly, his eyes widening at Ben. Ben growled, crouching for another attack.

"Ben." I called out, whipping an arrow out of my quiver and nocking it into my bow.

"Stand down, Ben!" Alby called from the opposite side, a arrow in his own bow.

"Ben." I repeated, arrow pointed at him. "Stop right now or you ain't gonna see tomorrow." I hated the words that came out of my mouth. To many lives had been lost. But if we had to kill one to save another...it's what would have to be done.

"If you kill me you'll get the wrong guy." Ben shrieked, a vicious look in his eyes. His gaze suddenly snapped to Thomas. "He's the shank you want to kill."

"Don't be stupid, Ben." Alby said, his voice calm. "Thomas just got here. Ain't nothing to worry about. You're still buggin' from the Changing. You should've never left your bed."

"He's right, Ben. Stop this." I called, my voice trembling. I was afraid he wouldn't stand down and I would have to kill him.

"He's not one of us!" Ben shouted. ""I saw him! He's...he's bad. We have to kill him! Let me gut him!"

Thomas took a step back, a horrified look on his face. He obviously had no clue what was going on.

"You leave that for the Keepers and I to figure out, shuck-face." I snapped, my arrow still pointed at his head. "Right now, get your butt back to the Homestead."

"He'll wanna take us home." Ben spat. "He'll wanna get us out of the Maze. Better we all jumped off the Cliff! Better we all tore each other's guts out!"

"What are you talking-" Thomas was cut off.

"Shut your face!" Ben screamed at him. "Shut your ugly, treacherous face!"

"Ben," Alby stated calmly. "Bobby and I are gonna count to three."

"He's bad, he's bad, he's bad..." Ben whispered to himself, switching a knife from hand to hand, his eyes glued to Thomas.

"One." I started.

"Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad..." Ben chanted to himself.

"Two." Alby said, louder than me and laced with warning.

"Ben." Thomas started, trying to assure Ben he wasn't bad. "I'm not...I don't even know what-"

Ben screeched, leaping for Thomas, his blade slashing.

"Three!" I shouted.

I let go of the string, my eyes narrowed as I heard the snap of the arrow leaving the bow. I cringed at the wet thunk of my arrow finding its home in the target. Ben's head snapped right at the impact, landing on his stomach.

"Come on." Alby said, grabbing Thomas who's eyes stared at Ben's body with surprise. "Baggers will take care of him tomorrow."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I followed after them. There went another life. And I had killed them.


End file.
